


happy birthdayლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

by saturdays



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdays/pseuds/saturdays
Summary: drabbles ღ(◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。





	1. sea you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which going to the beach becomes a habit.

* * *

running around the shore could be so tiring. they decided to take a break and sit on the sand. visiting the beach is almost like therapy for the both of them. whenever school is becoming too much, they would always find themselves at the beach, with salt entangled in their hair and grains of sand filling their shoes.

"why do you think the sky is so blue today?” he asked.

she pretended to think for a second. ”hmmmm, maybe because its my favorite color?” she said while trying to be serious.

"shut up, that was a serious question!” they both laughed. 

they were free souls. always ditching school for trips to the beach whenever they like. reading to each other while the sky's so blue and clear above them. never being tied to what the society standards are— they have their hearts and souls to the sky. 


	2. warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which she hates the rain, but he loves it.

* * *

it has been a sunny morning for them so far, and anya is exceptionally happy today. “is it because of the nice weather outside or because of seokwoo’s company? or maybe both.” she thought. 

they were getting ready to go to bed when suddenly, they heard a raindrop. anya’s mood instantly went down.  

she always hated when it rained, but he loved it. he liked it when it's pouring outside. he liked the sound of rain as it hit the roof. he liked that it's cold enough to cuddle, cold enough to play each others playlist, be silly and just lay on the bed— keeping each other warm.

"i hate it when it rains, i feel like the sky is sad, so i'm sad too."

"i love it though, so i could make you feel better. and also because i just like you in any weather.”

* * *

 


	3. passenger seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they like late night drives around the city.

* * *

lined up cars filled her line of view. of course, they were in a parking lot, what could she expect?

”shotgun!" she screamed as she hurried off to the car. he immediately laughed because even when its just the two of them, anya always claims shotgun. he liked it when she does that, even when its completely unnecessary. 

laughing is always a given when he's with her. and she liked him like that. laughing, with his gummy smile playing on his lips, his contagious laugh that is like a music to her ears. 

and together, they would spend the whole night driving, listening to the radio and finding love in the city.

* * *

 


	4. orange hue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which she found another reason to like sunsets even more.

* * *

**6:20PM, _the sun is setting_**

anya stood up from her bed, abandoning all the stress from school to watch the sunset by her balcony. it was warm. and everything was orange. it was uncommon, her sunsets were always blue, violet and pink, but somehow she still liked today's.  she roamed her eyes to the scene before her. nothing was new. the street was still packed with busy people and forthcoming traffic as the cars below her start to pile.  

but the boy living across her apartment surely caught her attention. sleepy puppy eyes and a messy bed hair— he was kinda cute.  he must be new though, for she was sure her old neighbor moved out just a month ago. she doesn't usually interact with her neighbors— it wasn't really that necessary since they all come and go anyway, and not to mention, she spends so much time on pouring her soul over her school works. suprisingly, when the boy gave her a nod and a soft smile in greeting, she felt even warmer. in a flustered state, she wasn't able to give him a reply, quickly excusing herself instead.

 

** 6:28PM, _the sun has set_ **

she ought to talk to him some other time— or maybe next sunset.

* * *


	5. you and i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they both like arts.

* * *

they like to call themselves as the artistic duo of the century. or he just insisted on that.

expect him to ramble on with his music, drawings and paintings. always enthusiastic with something new, inhaling happiness and metaphorically exhaling happiness too.

on the other hand,she was on the calmer side, albeit she's not too far from him. it's quite deceiving how she could look intimidating and cold from the outside, but actually soft and caring inside. maybe that's the trait of a writer, a director or maybe even an editor— honestly, she could be anything she wanted to be— as she’s strict to the core, always a critic and an analyser.

they always share each other arts. they spend each others time together— even when they're apart. million miles away or just a city away. it’s honestly so amazing and beautiful how art could connect them, although both are from different platforms of art. maybe it was the artist to artist connection or maybe it was for the same appreciation for art. 

maybe it was simply because he was minhyuk and she was anya.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked it uwu


End file.
